


Book of Madness

by IronGentleman



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel
Genre: Cat, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic, Magical Book, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Post-Break Up, english is not my first language, interdimensional, potential threat, unknown plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronGentleman/pseuds/IronGentleman
Summary: Dr. Stephen Strange receives a unknown, odd book. Nothing happens at first when he opened it. But only time can tell. Just a prank or a new interdimensional threat?Let's find out.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 6





	1. An odd Book

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right out of the blue and didn't really thought about any plot. I literally don't know where this story will take us. But I happily invite you guys to accompany me on this journey.

A firm knock on his door caught his attention. Confused he stood up, left his book and cup of tea on the arm of his chair and opened his door.

„Dr. Stephen Strange?“

The voice of this stranger sounded not at all trust worthy not only at least because Stephen didn't know her and the one had not bother himself to introduce himself.

Stephen shot him a suspicious look and the strange woman seemed to get the hint: „Pardon myself. Where are my manners, my Name is Aura Grove. I'm a herald of a small coven called The Solar Circle.“

„I never heard of your circle, I'm sorry?“ Stephen said still confused about the business of this man in front of him. „Is there anything I can do for you?“

„In fact there is. My coven sent me for a request for your help. It regards a very not-from-this-dimension kind of problem. Mind if I come in?“ Aura put a strain of her dark hair back behind her ear where it had became loose.

Stephen glanced behind him. „Actually this would be more than inconvenient. At the moment...“

She interrupted him quickly, holding her hand out and placed a morbid and old looking book in his hands plus a letter.

„Fine by me. You don't have to be polite. Just take it and read the letter. That's all I'm asking you to do.“

Stephen looked at the book confused, blinked for a moment and wanted to say something. But when he looked up Aura was gone. Instead of the woman he saw a silvery cat sitting in front of him. It bowed his head and took of down the road. In the blink of an eye it was gone and Stephen was alone again.

He had no choice but to take the book inside. He placed the letter on a small wooden stand and took a closer look to the book. It was old, looked ragged, smelled awful. The cover was made from black leather. It felt worn and strangely dry, almost porous and Stephen was afraid it would crumble under his shaky hands.

The book emitted a strange, morbid, almost bad aura. Stephen shuddered, wondering what knowledge would be hidden between those old book covers.

The book was hold shut with and old leather belt, connected to a metal snap. Stephen already had lost interest in reading the letter. The book was way more intriguing. Stephen undid the metal snap and immediately cut his finger. The book sprang open just like it wanted to spew out his pages. A few drops of his blood touched the pages. Disappearing immediately. It was if the pages had drank it thirstily. This couldn't be good. Stephen drop the book at once, summoning his magical powers and await what ever monster would attack him from out the pages...

But nothing happened.

There were not even letters on this page. Stephen still waited for a few moments. Again. Nothing happened. Stephen relaxed himself, picked the book back up and looked at the pages. They were all empty. Great. Some one just pulled a prank on him. And it wasn't even Halloween yet.

Yeah, sure. Solar Circle. No wonder he didn't know this one. It probably didn't even exist.

Stephen threw it to the wooden stand and returned to his book and tea.

Stephen sat back down, opened his book where he had left it an resumed reading it. He made himself the promise not to open the door again today. He had enough pranks for one day.

His cloak on the other hand hovered over the book and crocked his collar in curiosity. Stephen looked up and shooed him away.

„Levi off. Leave it there. I'll throw it out tomorrow. Stupid prank.“

The cloak took a moment, but then did as he was told and returned to Stephen, batting his hem in Stephens face.

„Cut it out. I'm reading. Are you bored? Stop acting like a puppy.“ he scolded the relic, which in return let himself hanging and scurried of to god knows where.

Finally Stephen could relax again and return to the book

At least peace and silence.


	2. A strange cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cat appears in the sanctum. No one knows where it came from and how it got there. And also Tony!

The day had gone by without anything odd.  
Stephen Strange wandered to his kitchen the next day He passed the wooden stand and stopped in his tracks. The book sat on the furniture unmoved and on top of it a cat.  
The animal looked at Stephen and yawned. Its yellow eyes fixated the sorcerer and its black and white fur looked soft as silk.  
“Well, hello there my four pawed friend. How did you end up here?”, Stephen spoke softly to it and went slowly over.  
Strange...did he left a window open over night? And even if he did, how did this cat manage to not set off any of his security spells? On the other hand, he remembered a book where he read, that some cats, not all but a few, had slight magical abilities and even though they were not aware of it, it could be possible, that they would use it without even knowing.

The cat meowed at Stephen, stretching itself and let Stephen pet his back. Stephen lifted it into his arms, away from the book. Stephen was wearing only a pair of sweat pants. He just had gotten up and felt the soft, warm coat of the animal against his bare skin. It actually felt nice. The cat meowed in protest, but didn't seem to be aggravated and let Stephen put it down on the floor. The cat rubbed itself at Stephens legs, purring deeply. Stephen smiled shortly. “Well, you are a flirt aren't you? Somebody surely misses you.” Stephen bent over and searched for something like a collar with a name tag. But nothing.  
But this cat looked to well groomed and fed to be a stray.  
“Seems like I have to put posters up. I can't keep you around here. Some of those items here could literally eat you up in one swift gulp.  
Another meow echoed through the room. Stephen turned on his heel, leaving for the kitchen, the cat in tow. “Are you hungry my little friend?”  
The cat purred agreeing. And Stephen opened up the fridge. He hadn't any cat food on him obviously, but he managed to pull out a few pieces of salmon, much to the cats delight.  
Stephen got two small bowls out of his cupboard and placed them on the counter. One he filled up with the salmon, the other one with water. The cat jumped on the counter, but Stephen put it down again.  
“Oh no, no cats on the kitchen counter.” he said firmly and put the bowls at the floor. The cat immediately started to eat the fish and Stephen fixed himself a tea.  
After finishing it up Stephen went into his bathroom lost in his own thoughts. After the hot water pouring down on him had awaking his senses, his thoughts get back on how the cat had managed to get into the sanctum. He clearly had to check the spells protecting the building.

  
After feeling refreshed and clean, Stephen stepped out of the shower, getting himself a towel and dried himself up.  
The sorcerer went back to his living space, where already Tony stood, waiting for him. A low whistle escaped the brunettes lips.  
“If I had known, that you would take a shower, I would have been here sooner.”, he smirked with his hands inside of his suit pants pockets.  
Stephen rolled his eyes, went over to the smaller one and kissed him shortly. “I haven't expected you so early Tony.”  
“Its okay. Levi let me in.”  
Stephen looked at the coat, who timidly waved at him. “I thought I told you not to answer the door.” Stephen said in a angered tone and Levi sank a bit.  
“Don't be harsh on him. It was just me.”  
“Yes, this time.”  
“It's not like you can give me a magical key for your sanctum to let myself in.” Tony joked.

Both of them started dating a few months ago. It hadn't worked out with Pepper anymore and her and Tony broke up before they reached a point of no return. At one point Tony and Stephen started to grew closer and developing deeper feelings than just friendship. Gladly Pepper wasn't bitter at all. Pretty much the opposite, she was happy for them both.  
“Mind if I change into more decent cloth?”  
Tony chuckled. “Actually yes?”  
Stephen rolled his eyes and turned to his bedroom, to get him dressed, leaving Tony in his living area.

Once Stephen had came back, Tony sat on his chair, with a new friend on his lap purring happily.  
“Since when you got a cat Stephen?” Tony asked, scratching the animals chin.  
“I didn't get it. It was sitting on my book this morning. I don't know where it came from.”  
“Are you going to keep it?”  
Stephen sat on the chair opposite from Tony. “I'll hang out some posters. I think it belongs to someone. But if nobody claims it. Maybe?”  
“It needs a name.” Tony said fixated on the cat.  
He was right. Stephen couldn't continue to refer to the animal as it or just cat.  
“You are right. Any suggestions?”  
“How about.....Maine?”  
“Maine? Why?”  
“It's a Maine Coon. I looked the breed up.” Tony said and Stephen rolled his eyes.  
“Very creative Tony. Let me think.....I don't even know if its a male or female...”  
Tony lifted the dosing cat in the air, earning a startled meow and took a quick glance. “Male.”, he said quick and put the cat back in his lap.  
Stephen shook his head. “Male than...okay. How about ...”  
Tony interrupted him. “Pepper!”  
Stephen looked at him. “what?!”  
“His fur is black and white.”  
“No Tony, if your ex would know it, she would be livid. I say Barnabas. Do you like that?”  
The cats ears perked up and he meowed. “Okay, Barnabas it is.”  
Tony made a face. “You have a gruesome taste for names Barnabas.” he said to the cat before looking at Tony. “If we ever have kids, you are not going to name them for sure.”  
Stephen laughed low and Barnabas sprung up. He left Tonys lap and settled down at the window still.  
“So now you have a cat...when you'll get a broom and pointy hat?” Tony joked and got a death glare from Stephen.  
“OH, don't you dare Tony....”  
The billionaire laughed and got up. “So? Are you ready to go?”  
Stephen sighed low. “Yes, I am. Even though I don't want to.”  
Tony had to attend an event at the MIT as guest of honor and Stephen really hated going out in public with Tony. Not because of Tony, no. He just hated the whole gossip press. Tonys break up with Pepper was fire enough, but now he was dating Stephen. Who not even was another man, but also a somewhat colleague of him. The press went wild whenever they both showed up in public since they knew about them.  
“Do I have to doll up?” Stephen asked defeated, but one look at Tonys face was enough. This meant yes.  
Stephen got up with a deep groan and once again left the room to change into more formal cloth.  
“Hm, I like you in suit and tie. So handsome.” Tony purred out in delight and got a annoyed look from Stephen.  
“Oh, shush it or I'll stay here with Barnabas.”  
The cat still sat on the window still, licking at a very private area. “He seems busy. Off we go.”  
Stephen turned to Levi. “Have an eye on the place and the cat for me, will you?”  
The cloak saluted with his hem and Stephen nodded. “Good relic.”  
Tony opened the door and held it open for Stephen. The sorcerer slipped through and walked up to the car, taking seat at the passenger site. He still wasn't a fan of driving, but Tony refused to do portals, claiming he always felt ill and nauseous afterwards. But Stephen figured Tony just wanted to show off his cars.  
Tony climbed onto the drivers seat and started the car. Stephen threw one last glance at the sanctum, praying to every higher entity, that on their return everything would still be okay.


End file.
